


Eight lights

by pokepals



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, from FF.N, pikmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokepals/pseuds/pokepals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of pikmin, Pikmin are strange lifeforms with strange habits. In this story we will see pikmin in a complex(ish) society and explore their individual feelings and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Morning

This is from fanfiction.net, it got decent reception there so I decided to post it here. **Well this is my first story.There will most likely be no Hocotions so all the characters will be pikmin unless stated otherwise.(by "leader" i mean the head pikmin)**

It was a warm day in the tropical wild. The pikmin Flame, the hot headed leader of the red pikmin,Hana the nice leader of the yellow pikmin and Kami, the innocent leader of the blue pikmin were out gathering resources.

**Hanas pov**

it was just a normal day in the Tropical Wilds, The trees leaves were drooping in the intense heat of the sun and the native creatures were scurrying about trying to devour some stray pikmin. Yes just another average day

I longed to run to the shade and rest my body but me and my team of yellows were on pick up duty. We have to bring all the pellets and all the corpes back to the onion. Just than i heard a shout coming from a nearby hill. I orderd my pikmin to go help

We rushed over to where the sounds came from and saw three whiptongue bulborbs attacking a group of red pikmin. Flame and his reds were on hunting duty. I wanted to help but flame gets angry when we interrupt him.

"Don't just stand there help" A red said.

I suppose we had no choice. We ran over and my friend and i threw yellows on to the bulborbs eyes. After a few minutes we finished them i noticed there was many bulborbs bodys on the ground.

"You killed all of these?" i asked in confusion. I know flame is a good fighter but there really is alot of corpes

"Of course we did"flame said "It was a bit of a challenge but anything is possible if you use bomb rocks right" he continued. The pride was radiating from him, "Have you seen Kami and HIS group anywhere? he asked

"No sorry. Should we Check?" i asked

"Yes we should" Flame answered "EVERYONE GO BRING THE BODYS TO THE THE ONION, PLUCK THE STEMS THAN RETURN TO THE ONION!" Flame shouted to the yellow and red pikmin. They grudgingly followed his orders.

Flame and I started to search for the group of blues. We decided to check near the lake as it was our best bet.

We walked down the winding path that led to the lake it was soggy and grainy as if it was just flooded, Kami was probably shooting streams of water at it to make colder. We walked out on to the beach, the sand was still warm despite it getting dark. We didn't see any blue pikmin only one

It was Kami, there he was, I almost felt bad for him, flame is going to kill him. " "kami, What are you doing?" i asked.

He swam over to the beach. "Our work was done so i sent my forces back to the onion, While i played" kami said. I know he did not mean to be an inconvenience.

"Kami Come here NOW!" flame bellowed. The anger in his voice was stomped over to the shallow water and started shouting at Kami. Kami looked like he was going to cry.

I walked over to them and grabbed them both by the stem and dragged them to the onion. Flame was still shouting and Kami was still entered the onion where we were gifted with a strange sight

**The onion is slightly different in my fanfic, it now has a storage hold, pikmin have a connection to the onion and that pikmin don't die forever but instead go through a reincarnation, their spirits get sucked inside the onion and will be reincarnated when pikmin are produced.  
keep in mind that this is my first story Hope you liked it, pokepal ******

 

********


	2. chaos

_This is a redo of the second chapter because it was arguably worse than the first one._

**Kami pov**

Hana had Flame and I by the stems. She let go of us as we entered. Hana placed her hand on the brown entrance it opened. We climbed up the onion leg past the door and through the sticky membrane that covered the entrance to the onion. It was supposedly corrosive to non- pikmin, I never saw this but Morgan, the purple leader, tended to be a good source of information. He was incredibly intelligent.

Unfortunately I was whisked away from my thought by a loud bang. It was the unmistakable sound of a bomb rock. We quickly climbed up the leg and entered the main room. My feet sunk slightly into the plush lime green flooring. It certainly was a sight to behold. At least three different bomb rocks had gone off the in the near past as evidenced by the scorch marks. Nectar dripped from the walls.

Pikmin were running around in a panic.

Flame and I sprinted towards the engine room. I saw a white pikmin fiddling with the some control panels. She was crying out in frustration. I recognized her as Ivy the leader of the white pikmin.

Flame stomped up to her. "What are you doing?!" Flame asked. Anger dripped from his voice.

"Wah," Ivy exclaimed at the loud voice. Flames face was scrunched up in irritation. He continued to glare at Ivy until she finally delivered an answer. Ivy took a breath, stood up straighter and looked Flame in the eye, Her bulbous crimson orbs met with Flames beady ones as Ivy continued to build up the courage to reply to the authoritative Pikmin.

She finally spoke. "I was trying to drop some nectar." She turned away sheepishly. "I accidentally hit something else."

Flame scowled. "Why were you trying to extract nectar? You know Hana and I am in charge of the nectar supply." spat Flame. His words turned less angry and into a more irritated tone.

Ivy's eyes widened in anger. "Unlike you, I think we should be allowed to relax! and.." Started Ivy before being cut off by a tut from Flame.

"Tch, We will have to decide on a punishment later. I am far too tired for this."

"Punishment?! It was an accident. I never meant to unleash bomb rocks." Ivy Cried out in frustration.

"Whether you meant it or not you still did it." Returned Flame before being distracted by a commotion outside.

I ran into the main hall. My hand easily turning the volt like handle of the door.

I saw my friend Wendy, the leader of the pink pikmin, She was telling something to various pikmin. I noticed Hana in the crowd. Her face was pale.

I ran over to Wendy. I say "What happened? Are you alright?" i was worried about my friend. She seemed shocked.

"There were green, green Pikmin."

**_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter remember you follow, favourite and review. Ok?_ **

**_-pokepals_ **


End file.
